In the field of growth of strain-layer materials and high quality single and multiple quantum wells by use of epitaxial growth, lattice mismatched epitaxy is very difficult. Continuous MBE, MOCVD (metal organic chemical vapor deposition or LPE growth gives high defect density, interdiffusion between layers and three-dimensionally roughened surface film morphology.